Talk:Ayon
eyes in the anime if you look at the horns on his head you can see two half circles, one either side of the mask, comparing this to the open eyes ( here and here) it look as thou these are his eyes, he just simple keeps them closed or squinted Fawcettp 13:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Name Recently a user has been editing the name on other Articles to be read as "Aion". It might be pronounced that way, but since the hollows and arrancar have recurring Spanish themes, I think it can be spelled either as "Allon" or "Aion", since in Spanish, "ll" makes a sound similar to "Y" rather than "L". Arrancar109 16:40, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I think that it is actually Allon aswell because the translations that ive seen are all saying allon instead of Aion. - Has the manga chapter wherehis name is given not been officially translated yet? I don't read the manga, so I don't know how far the official translation goes. I mean, we know the correct spelling of Ulquiorra's last name, so I kinda assumed... Darth Havoc 02:57, 3 May 2009 (UTC) In different countries than Spain, you could find LL spell as Y, but the real pronunciation is LY/LI like the name ALLENDE (say: alyende or aliende). Then the probably right transliteration would be AYON (ref: AYON AUDIO brand, to compare with the fact that "Allon" doesn't listen and the AYON Audio provider which give sounds).Baronofash 09:24, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Ears http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/337/02/ Even though it might not be that much of a concern, the article says that Allon does not respond to anything that his creators say; but it doesn't mention that Allon might not have eardrums. --- Killa0norris Death There are clearly signs of him fading like all hollows do in their death at the end of the chapter released a week ago check it one more time Wonderwice 06:32, 11 December 2008 (UTC) size Is it me, or is Allon alarmingly huger in the anime? Even the scene that he tries to swallow Hisagi: he seems to be roughly elephant-sized or a bit bigger in the manga. But I'm not too sure about that, and someone else could give a more neutral explanation. :Starshade 09:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC) He was bigger during the "mouth" scene. I think that is to show how big his mouth is. And you know how sometimes the anime differs from the manga. --Agate genbu 11:51, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Categorization Moved it to the forums.--SalmanH 19:32, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Ayon! It's official http://img138.imageshack.us/img138/3830/bleachgum119.jpg Unless, you have proof stating otherwise. Which I highly doubt. Thunderwitch 20:27, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes I have seen the above screen before and agree the name should be changed. Numnumz 03:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree as well. That is the first instance I have ever seen of his name being spelled out. Mohrpheus 16:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Since this is the only official instance it has come up, I'll go ahead and finally get the move underway. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) In his listing on the "List of Arrancar" page, his name is fixed, but on the "List of Hollow" page, he's still listed under "Allon". I'm going to go fix it in a second. Plus, why is he on both lists? Is that what the "Classification" subheading that was moved to the forum about? Was it ever resolved?Gerokeymaster 01:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) um just a not, it wouldnt be ayon in spanish i know for a fact it has to be allon if its spanish (daniel.c.c.) The image is dead so I can't see it. Where did it come from? A databook? Also why is there no reference to it in the article so we know where it came from? SeaTerror (talk) 05:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ayon was written on the cover of a chapter by Kubo himself. As such, I am closing this topic as it is quite old and no longer a concern. References/Trivia I tried my best to add references to Allon's page but I'm not sure if I did it right. I think it's ok. I don't know about the anime episodes though. Benihime101 00:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) And I'm wondering about the trivia point "In Spanish, "Parca" is the poetic name to refer the Grim Reaper. " I wouldn't know how to reference this and it seems more as if Parca refers to the Roman version of the Fates http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parcas. I guess it's practically the same thing and maybe that trivia doesn't even deserve merit. Just a thought Benihime101 00:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Wonder how we missed that? Regardless, it went "bye-bye". Ayon has no similarities to the Grim Reaper, and whoever did it was probably putting up junk trivia. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Ayon worried about Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun. I was wondering how exactly would you word this in his personality section? Chapter 492 showed that Ayon is worried about his 3 masters. http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/47995228/1 Thunderwitch (talk) 14:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : I don't think it should be added. There is nothing to suggest that Ayon was actually worrying about them. She was just irritated that he was staring at them, so she mocked him. Furthermore, when Ayon began his rampage, she states that he cannot differentiate between friend or foe, so that would contradict any speculation that he was "worried" for them. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 15:03, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::He is a...mindless beast, we can't speculate as to why he looked back towards them without confirmation...although could be true but at this stage it would still be speculation!! Pretty sure there was a reason behind Apacci telling him to not worry about them and just go. Don't see the point in completely ignoring this scene that Kubo made blatantly obvious. Mila was wondering what he was looking at, Sung-Sun asked if he was worried about them, Apacci then confirms it and tells him to go ahead. She never stated it couldn't decided whether her and the two other girls were friend or foe. I can see the moderators completely ignoring this scene so because it doesn't fit their tastes so I'll just leave it alone. Thunderwitch (talk) 15:19, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Stop getting so annoyed over one little scene when we don't even have the correct translation of it yet!! Our policies here are we do not speculate, facts have nothing to do with our tastes so do not insult people or their tastes!! Sung-Sun does not question, the translations I have seen are that she doubts he cares so it doesn't paint the picture you are attempting to!! Until we see the best translation there is no point in getting into this if you are going to insult people because the site doesn't speculate, we don't care either way if he cares about them or not, this is a site for cold, hard facts!! Closing discussion before you get in over head!! Hollow or Monster? He isn't a hollow. He has no hole. He isn't an arrancar. He can be resurrected and is formed from the ability of three arrancar. Wouldn't it be better to call him a spiritual being? You know, we're not exactly sure what he is.--Blossom Tree (talk) 17:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) "Death" Article states that Ayon was killed by Yamamoto, but he reappears again against Quilge. Am I missing something? 07:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Unlike normal Hollows, Ayon is a being made by Harribel's Fracción. Even if he "dies," he can be re-summoned. I would say it's similar to Komamura's Bankai being a separate entity. If Kokujo Tengen Myo'o is by chance struck down, Komamura can still activate his Bankai again later. If Ayon dies, I would assume (in the manga, at least), Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun would just get their arms back. If he's absorbed, like he was by Quilge, I'm not so sure. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 17:47, June 10, 2013 (UTC)